¿Qué se siente que me gustes tanto, amor?
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Hoy conspiran mis suspiros, en contra de mis ganas, cuando pasas y te miro. Y más allá de lo instintivo, tus ojos tienen algo, que me deja pensativo. Diakko. One-shot.


**¿Qué se siente que me gustes tanto, amor?**

Puedes verlo en esas miradas sigilosas que se dan cada vez que se cruzan al caminar por el pasillo. En ese roce peculiar de manos, imperceptible a la vista humana y tan clandestino, que casi parece accidente sino fuera por todas esas veces que se repitió. En esa sonrisa disimulada que aparece repentinamente en sus rostros y rápidamente se esfuma, cuando giran sus cabezas para ver al resto de personas que las acompañan. Ninguna de las dos poniendo real atención a lo que dicen, pero sí muy pendientes de que no se les notase esa dicha que se produce cuando estás cerca, a sólo centímetros, de la persona que te gusta tanto.

Casi parecía mentira como, poco a poco, se fueron dando cuenta de aquellos sentimientos tan enrevesados que oscilaban sus pensamientos entre ideas cruzadas de admitirlo o no admitirlo, y que fecundaban en sus pechos, latidos pavorosos de amor.

Akko fue la primera en aceptarlo, para su propia desdicha, asegurando que jamás se lo diría a ella, que era una locura tremenda y que las circunstancias no les permitirían jamás estar juntas. Mientras que Diana se lo tomó con calma, lo analizó varias noches en vela y se sonrojó al tenerlo como cierto, delante de Akko, cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos. Vívidos y enfermos de amor.

Por supuesto, no se lo dijo en su momento ni tampoco mucho después. Y así pasó un año entero, en que ninguna de las dos se acercó más de lo debido a la otra, hasta que un asunto en común las destinó nuevamente a unirse.

Fue para el tercer Festival de Samhain celebrado durante su estadía en la Academia, en el que, sin querer, tuvieron que trabajar hombro con hombro, como directoras y planificadoras de la celebración. Diana tenía ideas rígidas de cómo llevarlo a cabo, pero Akko siempre se salía del libreto y acababa ordenando cosas completamente diferentes. Trayendo el caos a su relación.

Entonces se pelearon como nunca y no se hablaron durante semanas.

Akko, por esa época, había encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo acompañarse de las estrellas cada noche, en la cima de la Torre de Luna Nova. Y a su vez, Diana disfrutaba tranquilamente de la frescura nocturna, meciéndose en su escoba bajo el manto lunar velado por estelas blanquecinas.

Así se encontraron de casualidad, y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar después de tanto tiempo extrañándose. Extrañando sentir sus corazones acelerados, sus respiraciones entorpecidas y sus mejillas calientes.

Diana bajó de su escoba, desde luego, pero no le dirigió la palabra a Akko. Ésta, por otro lado, simplemente se apartó y tampoco le dijo algo, lo que fuera, nada. Simplemente se quedaron de espaldas la una con la otra y dejaron que sus cuerpos reaccionaran a esa cercanía imaginaría entre las dos.

Habían esperado tanto por esto y ahora ¿se quedaría en aire fluyendo por el cielo?

No.

Akko no se lo permitió y se giró para encarar a Diana, en una pose muy envalentonada y furiosa, lo que hizo temblar la figura completa de la otra. Se acercó, la apuntó con el dedo sobre el pecho y le mencionó lo mucho que detestaba su actitud. A lo que Diana respondió elocuentemente, diciendo que la infantil, en todo caso, estaba siendo ella y su tonta forma de arreglar las cosas.

Fue, entonces, cuando Akko derramó sus primeras lágrimas, pero no eran ni de dolor ni de pena. Éstas, radicadas en la impotencia misma, se deslizaron por sus mejillas y llamaron a Diana una vez más para que se disculpara, aunque no tuviese razones para hacerlo.

"O, tal vez, el amar es razón suficiente para hacerlo".

Ella se lo dijo y se lo creyó. Y la tomó con sus dos manos ahuecándole las mejillas, limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares y sonrió a esa mirada tan determinada que la acechaba. Sus ojos azules de pronto brillaron y todo lo que pudo ser un desastre, se convirtió en una muestra sincera de sus sentimientos, abrumándola hasta la garganta, la cual se le apretó y no dejó pasar palabra, ni saliva ni suspiro.

Akko no entendió por qué lo hizo, pero tampoco se rehusó a que lo hiciera, y simplemente se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente, hasta que su respiración se acompasara con la de Diana.

"Dios".

Y ella también la abrazó y la apretó tan firme, que casi extinguió la distancia física que existía entre ambas, envolviéndolas en un calor ausente, que se alimentaba de pálpitos irregulares.

Por allá, Diana le susurró algo al oído que no se entendió, pero que las hizo reír al unísono. Y luego, restregó su mejilla contra la de Akko, mientras ésta se acurrucaba más cerca de su pecho y cuello, sonriendo eternamente.

Su abrazó se forzó, la luna las iluminó y ya el problema se arregló.

Y mirando las estrellas, se preguntaron ambas a la vez: "¿Qué se siente que me gustes tanto, amor?"

* * *

Son las 23:35 y yo no puedo dejar de cantar.

Espero que les haya interesado este Fanfic tan peculiar que salió de mi cabeza después de escuchar esta canción.

Buenas noches.

L-lauriet


End file.
